The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices are important elements in the electronic industry. Storage devices for storing data, processors for processing data and the like may be provided by semiconductor devices. Recently, a number of studies aimed at improving a degree of integration of semiconductor devices and reducing the power consumption thereof have been undertaken. In addition, various studies aimed at developing a semiconductor device having a three dimensional structure, in order to reduce limitations caused by a decrease in size of a semiconductor element included in a semiconductor device, have been carried out.